The Laments of Being a Virgin
by Shatterdoll
Summary: Germany lets it slips that he's still a virgin and his brother  soon followed by France  vows to remedy the issue. He hides out with Italy, who comes up with a very interesting solution... Virgin!GermanyxExperienced!Italy, M for awkward first time


Hola~ This is for Wonderland Massacre, my 1,100th reviewer for You and I etc. Once again...it's really late -laughs- Um...sorry. The middle gave me a lot of problems. Hope you enjoy it!

Prompt: GermanyxItaly

**Disclaimer:** As always, Hetalia absolutely does not belong to me.

* * *

Upon waking up that quiet Tuesday morning, Germany made the mistake of assuming it would be a peaceful second day to his week long vacation. Such a fool.

If only he had simply stayed in bed a little longer. Perhaps even another half hour could have changed the course of events. But Germany was a punctual man, depending heavily upon structure and schedules even on his down time. Thus, when his internal clock told him it was time to get up, he got up. And he thought to himself how it was sure to be a peaceful day. Such a fool.

A shower, eight minutes. Dressing himself in civilian clothes, two minutes. Brushing his teeth, one full minute. Gelling back his hair into a thing of disciplined perfection, just under ten minutes. Tack on another few minutes for miscellaneous tasks.

So, about thirty minutes later, give or take a minute or two, Germany descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. Oh so very innocently he sat at the table, enjoying a hearty but humble meal. If he had stayed in bed that extra thirty minutes perhaps he would have still been in the bathroom when it happened. Alas, it was not so. He had gotten up and so he was there at the table, a perfect target for the disaster that was about to befall him. Such a...but you know how it goes.

As Germany enjoyed his wholesome meal with not a single thought on his mind except what a peaceful day it seemed it would be, his big brother came stumbling through the front door after a night of heavy boozing and shenanigans. Prussia started to make his way towards the basement and passed by the very table Germany was sitting at. If he had not been there, had been upstairs getting ready or perhaps even still in bed, Prussia would have continued about his business. But as Germany was at the table at that particular moment, he instead paused and sat down. And thus Germany's virginity was doomed.

"Morning, West! I'm guessing you've just gotten up? I'm about to call it a night myself." Prussia cackled, only wincing slightly at the sound of his own laughter. "Last night was something else. You should have come."

Germany frowned slightly, a bit disappointed his peace had been momentarily (oh if only the fool knew!) disrupted by his brother. "I am not particularly interested in such things. You know that. I prefer to drink in calmer settings. You always end up doing something weird. What was it this time? Do I even want to know?"

"Hell yeah you want to know! Get this, I ended up clicking with this group of younger guys, all fresh faced and bright eyed and whatnot. Anyway, I was drinking with them for a while and they were a lot of fun. But it gets brought up that this one guy is still a virgin! Can you believe it? So we went on the most epic quest ever to get this guy laid. Let me tell you, it was insane! So we-"

With a slight frown Germany interrupted his flow of stupidity. "...There is nothing wrong with being a virgin."

Prussia paused and stared as if the words hadn't quite registered. He finally grinned. "Yeah of course it's fine. You know, if you're five."

A groan of annoyance escaped Germany. "...You are saying someone should lose their virginity while they are still a child."

"Well obviously not but you know what I mean! The V-card should be dumped as quickly as is humanly possible, West. Come on. I personally don't know a single person who's a virgin either so there."

Germany's frown deepened. "I'm a virgin and I could not disagree with you more. I think there is far too much importance placed on losing-"

"You're what?" Prussia looked so shocked one would swear he had been hit by a bomb.

"You were not aware? I'm still a virgin, East. I have never found it particularly necessary to have sex as of yet so-"

Prussia cut in sharply. "Oh gott West...West you poor bastard! Why didn't you tell me?"

Germany sighed exasperatedly. He wasn't even paying attention. "It's by choice! And if I never told you it was probably because I knew you would react like this."

Prussia shook his head, starting to speak as he did in a way that clearly indicated he hadn't heard a word Germany said. "I feel like a terrible brother. My own baby bruder...Still a virgin in the twenty first century!"

All of a sudden Prussia was on the table, crawling across it until his face was hovering a few inches in front of Germany's. "Please allow me to repent by taking your virginity!"

"...What?"

In a second Prussia was lunging at him, knocking the both of them to the ground. They fumbled about for a bit until a completely flustered Germany was pinned down by a very lecherous Prussia. "No worries West. I'll be gentle. Well, not really, but you'll love it anyway!"

He cackled and went in for the kill. Germany raised his fist and swung it at Prussia's face, hitting him square on the jaw. As Prussia's weight was shifted Germany shoved him off completely, scrambling to his feet. "Th-that's not funny bruder! Stop your ridiculous behavior this moment!"

Prussia sat up and wiped his mouth. "Oh, you want to play this the hard way eh? Just you wait West, I'll make sure you lose your virginity if it's the last thing I do!"

Germany quickly retreated from the room, his brother's menacing laughter following him up to his bedroom, which he proceeded to lock. Prussia was obviously still intoxicated, he finally decided. Surely he would forget all about that nonsense by the next day and that would be that. And with that thought in mind he relaxed a bit and determined to hide out in his room for the time being.

Such a fool.

Wednesday morning:

Germany awoke at the usual time, went about his business getting dressed and cleaned up, then headed downstairs for breakfast. He was assaulted by a surprise attack from Prussia on the stairs, nearly leading to a few broken ribs and limbs as they stumbled down the last few steps. The struggle lasted no less than a quarter of an hour and ended with Prussia having a bloody nose and Germany being half undressed and quite disheveled in appearance.

But Prussia vowed it was only the beginning. Germany was about to find out how horrifically true those words would prove to be.

Thursday morning:

The attack came while Germany was in the shower that day. The curtain was ripped off its rings, just about everything on a surface of any kind was knocked over, and perhaps a gallon or more of water was spilled on the floor before Germany managed to escape. He used the shower curtain as a cover.

And he truly began to worry that just maybe his brother was being deadly serious in his attempts.

Thursday night, just before midnight:

Far more cautious, Germany had spent as much time as possible locked in his room hiding. Finally when he figured his brother would have gone off to drink or fallen asleep he crept downstairs to get a little food. It seemed he was home free. No such luck.

Prussia attacked him in the dark, making him nearly choke to death on his food. Much inappropriate groping occurred before he finally managed to kick his brother off and escape back into his room. Heart pounding, Germany realized he had to get away. He would wait for the morning and make his move then.

Friday morning, dawn:

Germany awoke with a start as something rustled against him. His eyes opened just as a hand plunged into his pants. "Surprise!"

Violently elbowing whoever was behind him (Prussia, his mind registered a second later), Germany squirmed away until he fell out of the bed. "Gott East, what is wrong with you? And how did you even get into my room?"

Prussia held his stomach, a half smirk half grimace on his lips. "Oh it wasn't too hard. I just broke the lock on your door. Now... How about you get naked and let big bruder show you the ways of manhood!"

"Absolutely not! What is wrong with you? I'm your brother!" Germany got to his feet, face completely flushed.

"Eh, never really stopped anyone before. At least I don't want to get hitched like that crazy bitch Belarus wants to marry Russia. I just want to make sure you experience all of life's wonders!" Prussia knelt on the bed, looking ready to pounce.

Germany took a step backwards. "I think that you are a nothing more than a shameless pervert! Now stop it with all of this insanity. I am not sleeping with you!"

"Want to bet?"

Just as Prussia tensed to pounce, Germany turned and fled from the room, tearing through the house at a truly impressive speed. He took a few panicked seconds to pull his boots on. The sound of Prussia thundering after him grew ever closer. Adrenaline rushing, the boots were finally on and he was all but ripping the door open, slamming it violently behind him.

As he ran down the road he heard Prussia yelling after him, "You can't hold onto your virginity forever, West!"

Friday, late evening:

It was late and Germany was very tired. His appearance was badly rumpled, his hair painfully unkempt, body language showing his recent stress. So much for a vacation. And now, now he found himself at a house he would rather not be at. But he couldn't think of anything to make Prussia stop and he could only run so long. Germany needed help. And so he decided to go see one of Prussia's...Well, the closest thing he had to friends. And considering France was closer than Spain...

With a great deal of reluctance Germany knocked on France's door. There was a long pause and Germany wondered if perhaps he was not at home. Just as he was raising his hand to knock again the door opened.

France held a glass of wine in one hand and gave Germany a surprised and appraising glance. "Well, what a shock! How are you Germany?"

It suddenly occurred to Germany how awkward this was going to be. "Er, at the moment not very good. M-may I come in for a moment? It's...Well, I have to talk about something private."

This obviously surprised France even more and for a moment all he could do was stare. Finally he laughed and stepped out of the way. "Of course! I must say, I am quite excited to see what Germany has to discuss with me in private."

Was there a tinge of worry in his voice? Perhaps. But he still allowed Germany to enter without questioning him further, even offering him a glass of wine which he politely refused. Finally he settled Germany in his living room, sitting across from him and sipping his wine. "Now that we are quite cozy do tell me what is weighing on your mind that is oh so secret."

Germany coughed uncomfortably. "W-well, it's not a secret so much as...as a problem. You've known my brother for a long time and have been on...relatively good terms from time to time. I was wondering if you knew how to make Prussia stop."

France raised a brow, a slight smile tugging at his lips. "Stop what?"

"Just stop."

France threw his head back and laughed airily. "Oh dear. Well that's quite impossible in the grand scheme of things. But please, give me more context. I cannot give you advice unless I know what the problem is. Come, tell big brother everything."

Sighing deeply, Germany muttered at a barely audible level, "W-well I'd rather not but...If you can think of something I guess...R-recently we had a discussion and...and it came up that I am still a virgin and ever since he's been completely bent on taking my virginity. It's out of hand. Please, is there anything I can do?"

France set down his glass of wine and came to settle down next to Germany. "You poor thing! That brute that is your brother trying to take your virginity? That is monstrous!"

It was a bit of a relief for Germany that France was sympathetic. Honestly he had expected laughter. "J-ja well it has been rather-"

"He would be so rough! He is far too uncouth for virgins. Non, what you need is someone like big brother France to deflower you." France ran a finger lovingly along his jaw.

Germany gave him a startled look. "To do what?"

France scooted a bit closer, touching Germany's knee with a saucy twinkle in his eye. "Oh yes. I will be ever so gentle. And passionate. Oh mon cher, I will make you sing to the stars and you will have very little discomfort the next morning. Je vous emmènerai au paradis, et vous boirez du mielet la rosée des roses. Not to mention Prussia won't stop until you have lost your virginity, so it might as well be with someone who knows what he is doing."

Germany stared, mouth agape for a moment. Was everyone in the world a complete idiot? Then again, what had he expected from France? He shook out of his stupefied state, irritation beginning to seep in. "...Nein, I think I will refuse. All I want to know is how to make Prussia-"

In what seemed an impossibly short amount of time, France completely stripped naked. "I will not take no for an answer ma petite pomme de terre~"

He pressed himself against Germany and a shudder traveled down his spine. "Scheisse!"

With one mighty push he had France off of him and made a dash for the door. What was wrong with everyone? He wasn't asking anyone to take his virginity! France pursued Germany quite a lot longer than Prussia had bothered, apparently undeterred by his nudity, and by the time Germany gave him the slip he was exhausted.

Leaning against a wall and catching his breath, Germany tried to regroup and think of a new plan. While he doubted Spain would assault him in such a way he was feeling weary of anyone who had a connection to Prussia. No, he needed somewhere to rest and safely think of a plan. A place to hide that was close by...

To Italy's house then.

Saturday, morning:

Italy eventually was awoken by Germany's insistent knocking, though it took him a while, and groggily opened the door. He smiled when he saw Germany and tried wiping some of the sleep from his eyes. "Buon giorno Germany!"

Germany cut right to the chase. "I need you to hide me Italy."

"Ve? Hide you? Are you playing a game with someone?" Italy tilted his head curiously.

"No it isn't a game! Just let me in and I will explain things to you." Still looking confused, Italy moved aside and Germany quickly entered. Italy closed the door with a little yawn. "Well...I suppose you want to know why I'm here. I-"

It had been a long time since Italy had seen Germany in such a poor state. And he knew that his friend didn't like to look sloppy even if his hair was cuter when it wasn't all slicked back. Biting the tip of his thumb thoughtfully for a second, Italy interrupted him. "Hey Germany, s-sorry for stopping you and um, you can tell me right now if you want, but would you like to take a shower? And maybe eat? It can wait if you would like to do those things first."

The offer took Germany by surprise. "Oh...Well...I suppose it would be nice."

Giving him another smile, Italy nodded. "Alright. While you're using the shower I'll make breakfast! Something tasty for my friend!"

Feeling slightly awkward, Germany went to Italy's bathroom. This would be his first time taking a shower in his house, though he had visited before. Bathing in others' homes was strange for Germany but he was grateful as the hot water started pouring over him. It washed away some of the stress along with the grime. His mind felt clearer once he stepped out of the shower, more focused.

While he was clean he had to wear the prior day's clothes and he still had no way to slick back his hair. Still, he felt a great deal better. And when he went looking for Italy the smell of food cooking reminded him how hungry he was.

The Italian hummed as he cooked, sometimes interjecting a single word or so. Italy still hadn't bothered putting on more than his bedclothes which consisted of an over sized white shirt. He looked up when Germany entered. "Go ahead and sit, this should be done soon!"

Germany took a seat and Italy preoccupied him with some mindless chatter. It was a comfortable, normal state for them to be in and he further relaxed. When the meal was done Italy served Germany and then himself and for a while they ate in silence, the smaller nation occasionally making an exclamation of happiness.

When Germany finished he pushed his plate away and mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

Italy kicked his feet and smiled against his fork. "No problem! That's what friends are for. Ve...Do you want to tell me what's wrong now? I promise I will do my very best to help you! But if it's too hard I might surrender."

Face getting hot again, Germany stared at his plate. "Well you see, my idiot brother and now that idiot France have discovered that I'm..." Italy was sure not to laugh at him. Hopefully. "A...a virgin. And now both of them are trying to force themselves on me because they think I shouldn't be one anymore. I just need you to hide me and absolutely not tell them where I am until I think of a solution."

"A...Virgin?"

Wincing slightly at the questioning, somewhat disbelieving tone of voice, Germany looked up. Italy was staring at him, head tilted to one side, a slightly confused look on his face. "Germany is a virgin?"

"Y-yes, and personally I don't see what's wrong with that!" He clenched a fist and turned his gaze back down to his plate.

There was the sound of a chair pushing out and bare feet padding against the floor. Germany was aware of Italy standing at his side and very slowly he turned his head up to face him. "It's...it's no one's business!"

Italy looked at him for a moment then smiled sweetly. "I think it's cute. But why don't you want to have sex Germany? It feels really good and it's a lot of fun. Oh! I'm sorry, please don't hit me, you don't have to answer!"

Germany shook his head in annoyance as Italy cowered. "I am not going to hit you. And it's...It's not like I never want to have sex or anything! It just hasn't been my priority. And I sure as hell don't want to lose my virginity to my brother or France."

"Oh, I see... I can understand that I guess." For a long moment Italy stared at him, an idea very slowly forming in his mind. It finally clicked into place. "Germany! I just had a really great idea! They're bothering you because you're a virgin right? Well what if you weren't anymore?"

Germany frowned severely at him. "Are you saying I should go out and have sex with some random person just so I won't be harassed anymore?"

Italy reached out and took one of Germany's hands in both of his, wearing an excited expression. "No, no. Not with a stranger, with me!"

Germany's entire body went stiff as his face turned crimson. "W-w-with- Are you stupid!"

Italy winced but kept his hold on Germany. "P-please Germany! I know in the past there have been a lot of times I wasn't very useful to you and sometimes made things worse. You always had to come save me. Well...Well now I can help you! This is something I can actually do Germany, and really well."

"B-but it's...it's inappropriate and- and-" Completely embarrassing beyond all logical reason. "You shouldn't have sex with me just because of some stupid thing my brother started!"

"It's not like I'm forcing myself to. I really want to help you. I remember a long time ago when I was still a lot younger France let me see this book with all these words I didn't know. One of them was intercourse and he told me that it is something you do with someone you really like. So I really like you. Do you not like me?" Italy gave him a questioning look.

For a moment Germany didn't know if he should be more embarrassed by the question or furious at France being a raging pervert and potential pedophile. "O-of course I like you Italy, but that isn't the-"

A smile reappeared on Italy's face. "Yay! Then it's alright, isn't it? You don't have to be scared or nervous, I'll tell you exactly what to do!"

"Wh-what? I never said-" But Italy was pulling Germany to his feet and dragging him down the hall. "I-Italy! Wait!"

Italy paused and turned to Germany, a quietly patient expression on his face. He tugged on Germany's shoulder, bringing him down a little lower to kiss both of his cheeks. "Trust me. I know I can help you. If you really don't like it you can tell me you want to stop at any time. But please let me try?"

In that moment Italy looked at him so beseechingly... Unlike Prussia and France who were trying to take his virginity for undoubtedly selfish reasons, Italy really gave off the impression of wanting to for Germany's sake. He wanted to do something for him, not take something from him. And it wasn't like he was saving his virginity for a special occasion or anything. Swallowing thickly, Germany finally nodded, not quite sure why he was going to go through with this.

With a soft smile at the unspoken permission, Italy took him to the bedroom in silence. Germany stood awkwardly in the messy room, uncertain of what to do or how to act. After digging around and cleaning a few things up Italy returned to him. "Are you ready?"

"...A-as ready as I'm going to get."

Italy had to hold back a small laugh. Germany was so cute when he wasn't being angry. "Okay, first of all relax. This is going to be fun and feel good. If you're all tense it will be awkward."

After a moment of no discernible changes being made in Germany's posture, he mumbled, "I tried."

Italy did let out a small laugh at that. "It's okay. Don't worry. You'll relax more as you get used to it."

Thinking for a moment, Italy moved Germany over to the bed and had him sit on the bed, crawling up next to him so they were facing each other. Calm, confident hands began to unbutton Germany's shirt and his muscles tensed further. Italy made no comment, tugging the shirt off slowly. "Undressing can easily become part of the foreplay. It's an intimate act. I think it's better to undress each other whenever possible. It's erotic and it shows confidence in the other person. You try me now."

Germany stared blankly at Italy for a long moment. He shook his head to clear it. This was...like any other task. He had been instructed and all he had to do was follow through. This thought didn't change the fact that his hands were shaking as he clumsily undid each button on Italy's shirt. Italy let it slide off, leaving him completely nude.

"Good job! Now let's see..." He noticed Germany diverting his eyes and took hold of his face, steadying his gaze onto him. "You have to look at your lover. If you look away you'll make them feel undesirable and self-conscious. The body is a beautiful thing, not something to be embarrassed about."

He paused a few seconds longer, making sure Germany couldn't get away so that he could get used to looking at him. Finally he released him. "Um, I think I'll show you some foreplay. And remember, it's very, very important and can be one of the most enjoyable parts about sex. The amount of time you spend on it will differ depending on the wants and desires of your lover."

Germany nodded, paying close attention. To some this explanatory method might come off as strange and even kill the mood. For Germany, it was perfect. If Italy had jumped right into things it probably would have overwhelmed him. He needed to understand, to be instructed.

"Ve...Okay, so first of all, touching is a big thing. There's a variety of things you can do with touch alone, and of course there are spots on the body that are most sensitive and responsive. You...know those right?"

Germany nodded again. He might be a virgin but he picked up a few things from reading, overhearing people talk, and those magazines he liked so much.

"Right. Other than those people tend to have personal spots that are sensitive. Like for me, there's my curl." A small blush rouged Italy's cheeks. "Pay attention when you're trying new things. See what your lover responds to and what they don't like. It doesn't hurt to ask if you aren't sure. How about you try touching me."

"Wh-what, now?" Italy nodded cheerfully and Germany felt himself go hot. "Wh-where?"

"Anywhere you'd like!"

Well that wasn't very specific. Taking a deep breath Germany reached out and shakily placed a hand on Italy's chest. It rested there for a moment and Italy finally spoke gently, "You can move your hand around if you want to."

"R-right." Germany almost glared as he concentrated on his task, running his fingers along Italy's chest. He was...so soft and smooth. His fingers brushed against Italy's nipple and he noticed a small shiver. He must have liked being touched there. Trying it out a few times, he got a very strong confirmation when Italy made a small little noise. Looking at his face Germany saw he was lightly blushing again. Italy smiled at him encouragingly.

And so Germany experimented and explored Italy's torso. He took it all very seriously, noting and mentally cataloging what places got a reaction from Italy, and how soft or gently and what movement he liked where. Sometimes Italy would let out cute sounds or say a word of encouragement.

Italy finally took hold of Germany's hands. "You did a really good job Germany! Do you want me to do that for you too?"

"Uh...Th-that isn't...n-necessary. I...um...M-maybe a...a little bit." He coughed.

With a cheerful smile Italy began touching Germany, his hands much surer of what they were doing. It seemed they knew just where to go, how hard or gently to press. Much more experienced. Germany squirmed as Italy rubbed his nipples slowly before lightly pinching them. He giggled. "You're really sensitive, huh?"

Germany blushed. "Er, I- I-it would appear that way."

Italy leaned up and kissed Germany lightly on the lips. The gentle action took Germany by surprise and he didn't seem to know what to do with himself. As he floundered Italy continued what he had been doing, touching him in all the right places. "Hey Germany, kissing is a really nice thing to do, too. Would you like to kiss?"

Why did Italy have to keep asking? It would be far less awkward, or at least embarrassing, if he just did things. "I-I don't know. I...suppose so."

Placing his hands lightly on Germany's shoulders, Italy leaned up and kissed him lightly again. Soft and sweet and slow. They made Germany feel significantly warmer. After a moment he pulled back. "Mm, you should try kissing back. It makes it even nicer, I promise."

Breaking out of state of preoccupied blankness, Germany blinked at him. "Ah...Alright."

Taking a deep breath he met Italy's lips, and he felt a slow wave of nostalgia. It was gone before he could place it but it made his chest tighten painfully for a second. He pulled away abruptly and Italy tilted his head. "Is everything okay?"

"...Ja. Sorry..." He leaned in and kissed Italy again haltingly. The strange feeling did not come back and he relaxed slightly, clumsily kissing Italy. Italy lead the kiss for a while, trying to help him figure out what to do without directly instructing him and subtly encouraging him to take control as well. The best way to learn was to practice after all.

Italy reached up and ran his fingers through Germany's hair as they kissed. Germany awkwardly let his hands remain at his side for a long time before putting them uncertainly on Italy's waist. They seemed to stay like that for a long time, Italy eventually instructing how best to use the tongue while kissing. It never felt rushed, and while it was quite embarrassing for Germany it was never once because he felt that Italy was judging his performance. Slowly, very slowly, it relaxed him into a sort of ease.

Italy pulled away, licking away a strand of saliva. "There's still a lot you can learn to do but maybe you're ready to make love?"

The way he innocently tilted his head, as if asking what he wanted for dinner, gave Germany the feeling that he was actually the one initiating something dirty with the innocent looking Italian. And the phrasing. Not 'have sex', or 'lose your virginity', but asking if he wanted to make love. It sent a certain shiver through his body. "I-if you think you are ready."

Italy reached up and stroked his cheek briefly before pulling away and grabbing something off a side table. When he returned to his previous position he revealed the small tube of lubrication. "Ve...Would you like to watch how I do it or would you like to try yourself with my instruction?"

The words didn't immediately mean anything to Germany despite how obvious the connection should have been. "...Do what now?"

"Prepare me silly! I don't mind either way. If you don't feel comfortable or are shy about it I can show you how it's done."

Germany sputtered. How could he say it so glibly? As if it was a perfectly normal topic of conversation, like the weather. "A-ah, I- um...I could...try I suppose."

Asking Italy to do it himself seemed selfish considering he was doing it as a learning experience for Germany as well. Italy gave him a little smile and handed it to him. "Hold out your hand and put it on your fingers. Make sure there's a lot. It helps if you rub it a little to warm it up so it's not really cold."

Nodding jerkily, Germany took it and stared at it a moment before unscrewing the cap and doing as Italy had instructed. He looked up expectantly at Italy, who watched him almost curiously. "Alright, let me think...um..."

Italy seemed to blush again then lied flat on the bed, spreading his legs and drawing his knees up. For a second Germany couldn't look at him, had to turn his head away. That pose made the usually endearingly annoying Italy look very erotic. He forced himself to look back, remembering Italy's words about it making the other person feel bad. "N-now what?"

"Well, now you're going to use your fingers to stretch me. Do it slowly, one finger at a time. I'll help guide you and let you know when I'm ready." Italy was unmistakably blushing at that point and he looked very cute.

Swallowing hard, Germany scooted closer, coming to rest almost between Italy's legs. Ears turning red, he reached out and gently, shyly, stroked one finger against Italy's hole. The other nation tensed then relaxed again. Germany couldn't look him in the face. This almost seemed wrong but Italy was the one who had offered... Nibbling his inner lip he slipped the first finger in very slowly. Italy let out a whimper and he immediately retracted it. "I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"N-no Germany, you were doing just fine. Please, continue." Italy's voice was soothing with an underlying tremble to it.

Uncertain, Germany looked up to check his expression. He was nearly knocked out by the lusty expression on Italy's face. Quickly looking back down, he tried again as his heart pounded in his ears. Slowly, in and out. From time to time Italy would whimper or tell him to add another finger, or how he should move his fingers, or if something was uncomfortable.

As he had three fingers working in and out at a comfortable pace, Italy began to rock back onto them. For the first time Germany noticed that Italy was mostly hard, which brought to his attention that he was most definitely hard.

"G-Germany." Italy's voice broke his thoughts and he blinked them away. "I'm ready now. Please, let me show you how to make love."

A pang of desire went through Germany's groin at the words. "J-ja, please do. I...want you to show me."

Dear gott had those words just come out of his mouth? He might never live it down. But Italy was starting to sit up, pulling away from his fingers and he withdrew them completely. Putting his arms around Germany's neck, Italy pulled him close and kissed him sensually for a moment. He pressed his thin torso flush against Germany's, creating a lovely sensation of skin on skin. He pulled Germany forward slowly until he nearly lay on top of him. Germany kissed back awkwardly, trying to keep up as it was.

Italy finally broke the kiss, nuzzling him gently. "Mm, use a little more of the lubrication, okay?"

Germany nodded and pulled up slightly, grasping for the small tube. He put some on his hand and rubbed it almost impatiently before sliding it along his length, shuddering as he did so. His body was ready and aching for stimulus. Are...you absolutely sure about this?"

Italy immediately nodded. "Si, I am completely sure. Go ahead. Slowly."

Trembling slightly, Germany slid between Italy's legs. He knew what to do for this part. Taking a shuddering breath he lined himself up and slowly, so very slowly started to push himself in. The unfamiliar heat, pressure, it left Germany shuddering. This feeling was fantastic and so much better than what he had imagined. "Ah- I-Italy...A-are you...alright?"

Italy reached up and touched his cheek. "M-mhm. I'm fine. Please...please move now. Gently."

With a mixture of apprehension and anticipation Germany slowly pulled out and pressed back in, groaning softly. He began a slow, somewhat clumsy pace. Italy gave him the occasional word of encouragement or correction. However, the soft mewls and sighs he lets out from time to time were much more telling and far more of a turn on.

Italy lazily wrapped his legs around Germany. "Faster...please Germany?"

Germany obliged, increasing his thrusts. It's so...oh it felt so incredible. With a start he realized he was already about to come. He tried to warn Italy, to get him to stop pressing up against him, and found himself too late. With a final jerk he peaked, body shuddering as aftershocks of pleasure shot through his body. It was stunning, electric.

A moment later his face turned bright red. He thought he might die on the spot. "I'm so sorry Italy! I didn't mean to! I just-"

Italy began to stroke his face reassuringly. "It's okay Germany, this is your first time. You just need some practice. Here, we'll try again. Don't worry about it."

There was sharp relief when there was no disappointment or ridicule from Italy. "S-sorry."

Italy brought him close and kissed him softly. "Did it feel good Germany?"

"Y-yes...It felt...very good." Better than anything he had ever felt.

"I'm glad. Now something important about sex is making both people feel good. So while you're recuperating you can do some things for me." Italy looked self-conscious for a moment and pulled him close, whispering softly into his ear.

Germany listened carefully, turning more and more red. Italy released him and bit his lower lip shyly. Clearing his throat and feeling extremely self-conscious, Germany leaned down and hovered over Italy's torso a moment. Trying to clear his mind, he leaned down and softly kissed one nipple then the other. After a moment of hesitation he ran his tongue along one. Italy whimpered softly and Germany knew he must be doing it at least somewhat right.

He continued to lavish Italy's nipples with his tongue before moving up. Italy had not prompted him to do this but he sort of had wanted to give it a try sometime. Feeling a little silly, he nuzzled Italy's neck, leaving a small kiss before sucking lightly. Italy buried a hand in his hair, bringing him closer and falling into passionate Italian phrases.

As Germany pulled away, Italy grabbed his face and brought him in for a deep kiss that took him off guard. When he spoke his voice was breathless, needy. "Mm, more, please Germany. Please do that again. Anywhere you want."

It surprised Germany to see the usually spacey idiot so focused, so wanting. It was unusual and oddly arousing. And so, to the best of his ability, Germany trailed across Italy's body, leaving small marks in the places he remembered him being sensitive. The air felt thick with heat and the sounds Italy made.

After a while Germany felt himself growing hard again. He gave Italy a shy, awkward kiss. "I...I think I'm ready to try again."

Italy ran his fingers through Germany's hair fondly. "Alright. Here, switch places with me."

Doing as he commanded, Germany took his place against the pillows. Italy ran his hands along Germany's face, his neck, his chest. "Are you comfortable?"

Germany nodded, staring at the Italian in anticipation. Italy smiled sweetly at him and leaned in kissing him a few times. He mumbled against his lips, "This is what we're going to do. Keep your hand on my side, hip, or leg. Wherever is most comfortable for you. When you think you're close to finishing give me a light, rapid squeeze. That's all you have to do and I'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

A little confused on how that might help, Germany assumed Italy knew what he was doing and merely nodded again. Usually he wouldn't do something unquestioningly like this but for once he was far outranked by Italy.

Giving Germany one more kiss, Italy backed up and carefully positioned himself over Germany, lowering himself slowly. Germany hissed and while Italy bit his lip lightly he remained focused until he had lowered himself completely. For a moment he just breathed, getting used to it. Finally he touched Germany's hand. "I'm ready."

Not trusting his voice, Germany reached up and placed his hand lightly on Italy's thigh. With everything in place, Italy began to rock slowly, letting his eyes slide closed. Germany moaned softly, allowing Italy to do things at his own pace. There was something rather erotic about this position and it struck him he had never noticed how attractive Italy was. Cute, yes, but this put him in a different light.

Ah, but what was he even thinking about? Italy was just a good friend helping him- His thoughts were cut off as Italy quickened the movement of his hips. Heat was building again, far too rapidly. Horribly embarrassed, he quickly squeezed Italy's thigh.

Eyelid's fluttering open, Italy ceased the rocking of his hips and stroked Germany's face. "Take deep breaths and hold it back. It's all a control thing. I know you can do it."

A control thing... Right, then of course he could figure it out. Germany was a very disciplined person. He did as Italy said and the urgency waned a bit. "O-okay, I should be fine."

Italy nodded and began to rock his hips again, quickly getting back to the pace he had been at before. Having Italy put it that way helped a lot. Germany focused on holding back his body's desire to come immediately as Italy moved against him. He still had to stop Italy a few more times but he was getting the hang of it. Italy never complained as they haltingly made love, always murmuring encouraging words.

They finally fell into a small groove and Italy started making cute noises again. Germany watched him, body rising and falling against him, perspiration making his skin shine. Italy was so kind, doing all of this for him, making it as un-awkward as he possibly could. Germany felt safe with him, comfortable. Not really thinking of what he was doing, Germany reached up and gently wrapped his finger around Italy's curl giving it a small tug.

Italy gasped loudly, bucking violently. "G-Germany! Ah- s-stop that...it's embarrassing!"

That had been a surprisingly intense reaction. He tried to disentangle his finger from the curl and accidentally gave it another tug. Italy cried out, his body's movements quickening even more, pressing almost desperately against Germany. The way he was grinding wantonly against Germany was too much. He quickly squeezed Italy's thigh but the other nation was lost, shaking his head as he continued to fiercely ride Germany, breathlessly muttering something in Italian.

Heat was pooling, something tightening sharply. There was no stopping it though he was doing his best. Panicked, Germany gave Italy's curl one more tug and the reaction was immediate. Italy cried out loudly again, body arching sharply as he came. Relieved, Germany released whatever small amount of restraint he had and came with a grunt, pleasure pulsating through him for the second time. He breathed heavily as Italy slowly got up, slumping weakly down on his chest. Almost unconsciously, Germany slipped an arm around the Italian.

For a while the only sound was of their irregular breathing, which eventually calmed and smoothed out. The quiet, the afterglow of what they had just done, was comfortable and soothing. The lethargic mood was putting Germany into a sleepy mood.

Italy suddenly spoke in a soft voice. "Ve...Germany used my weak point. That wasn't very fair. But...you did really well. Thank you."

"Thank you...? I should thank you Italy. Er, I...appreciate it. After all you did that for me without really getting anything out of it."

"Ve? Didn't get anything out of it?" Italy suddenly laughed. "Germany, you're funny. I really do like you a lot."

Germany blushed. "I...like you too."

Italy got up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm glad. I'll be back."

He slipped from Germany's half embrace and out of the bed. A few minutes later Germany heard water running. It was an almost hypnotic sound and he fell into a light doze. Some unknown amount of time later he was somewhat brought out of it as Italy slipped back into the bed and snuggled against him, pulling his arm back around him. Germany was aware of this happening but did not full awaken and, with the warmth of the other against him, fell into a deeper, content sleep.

Saturday, evening:

Germany awoke and found he was alone in the bed. He sleepily got up and looked around. Hm, no sign of him at all. Stretching, Germany got up and grabbed a quick shower to clean himself up. Only bothering to slip his pants on, he ventured out to the rest of the house. It wasn't long before he smelled food and followed it to the kitchen. "Italy?"

Italy's voice spoke cheerfully just out of sight. "Oh, you're finally awake! I was just about to come wake you up. Dinner is ready!"

Stomach growling at the mention of food, Germany walked into the room and was nearly knocked over by something that put him in a death grip.

"My brother is finally a man! I couldn't' be more proud! Oh gott West, I seriously cried when I heard. And you lost your virginity with such a cutey! Big bruder is so, so proud of you!"

"P-Prussia!" What the hell was he doing here?

Prussia released him and smacked him heartily on the back. "Damn straight!"

France called out from the table, sipping a glass of wine. "Congratulations mon cher. While my technique is superior, Italy is also a master. You chose well."

Germany stared at the two of them. "Wh-what...Why are you here!"

Italy hurried over and hugged his arm, beaming up at him. "You said you had to hide from them until you lost your virginity but now you have. So you don't have to hide! I was just letting them know so they didn't have to look for you anymore and then they wanted to come over. So they're having dinner with us. Isn't that nice Germany?"

Germany wasn't sure who he wanted to smack most in that moment. Before he could decide, Italy tugged him to the table and had him sit down where he buried his face in his hands. Prussia continued to thump him on the back as France asked for the most intimate details of his first time. He had been hoping for a peaceful evening with Italy...

Such a fool.

~ End

* * *

Translations:

Je vous emmènerai au paradis, et vous boirez du mielet la rosée des roses. - I will take you to paradise, where you shall drink honey and the dew of roses. (fixed)

ma petite pomme de terre - my little potato

Scheisse - Shit

Buon giorno - Good morning

**AN: **Inexperienced Germany with experienced Italy is my favorite dynamic for these two but I don't really see it a lot. And I don't know why. Oh well...

And for the record I don't agree with Prussia's views on virginity -laughs-


End file.
